The purpose of this research is to explain alcohol behavior among youth by an application of utility theory. Utility theory postulates that behavior is determined by weighing the anticipated good and bad consequences of behavior, and that this is conditioned by the degree of importance assigned the consequences (salience), the perceived likelihood the consequence will occur if the behavior does (subjective probability), whether the consequences would accrue soon after behavior (delayed consequences), and the individual's orientation toward present and future (time orientation). Many research, program, and policy considerations of behavior with alcohol include at lease implicit recognition of some aspect of utility theory, but no research has examined the utility structure as it relates to drinking behavior. Approximately 2,000 youth will complete self-administered questionnaires when they are in the seventh grade and again one year later. Analyses will be directed toward determining whether the utility structure influences subsequent drinking patterns, alcohol behavior influences the utility structure, different combinations of the components of utility structure have varying influences upon behavior, some anticipated consequences are more important for behavior than others, and if selected social and psychological correlates of drinking behavior can be explained by the intervening influence of the utility structure. The findings will be considered in terms of implications for research, programs, and policy related to behavior with alcohol.